The Amendment Reclamation
by Janeway25
Summary: After Sheldon kissed Amy on the train, they find themselves with time to revise their relationship agreement. This story is after The Mommy Observation, which made me wonder what all was really in the new relationship agreement?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story takes place before _The Mommy Observation_ and is more of a PWP. I really just needed to fill in some of the gaps concerning Sheldon and Amy, and how they may have revised their relationship agreement. There were so many things left unsaid between _The Mommy Observation_ and the one coming up, _The Indecision Amalgamation_. This will **NOT** spoil 04/03's episode, I promise. And also, as much as I'd like to believe I have kept all characters in this story purely "in character" my overall goal was unapologetic Shamy sap. By which I mean, enough sugary sap to fill a forest full maple trees. This story is un-beta'ed, for the moment, so my apologies in advance. A big thank you to lizzear, who was my partner in crime. You rock, girl!

As an aside warning, if you are a Sheldon purist this story is probably not for you, I'm sorry. I have endeavored to keep him true to his character, however given recent events there is little doubt our Sheldon has grown by leaps and bounds, to which I fully incorporate and embrace into my fiction.

I would love to be the creator of these characters, alas they are, and will always be the property of Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. And just as Barbie and Ken belong to Mattel, I don't "own" them... I just like to make them kiss.

The Amendment Reclamation

Chapter One

Twenty more feet to go and then she would be home. She was tired, dog tired. And after the day she had, all Amy wanted was take a long hot shower, maybe get something to eat, and go to bed. Her bad day had started at three in the morning with a false fire alarm in her building. All of the residence had been evacuated and after a chilly forty-five minute wait out on the street in her pajamas and bathrobe, they had finally been given the all clear to go back in. Apparently her new neighbor's aspirations to become the next Julia Child were doused -quite figuratively and literally- in fire extinguishing foam, along with her new self installed professional baking oven. Amy rolled her eyes as she passed by the young woman, who was attempting to apologize to everyone.

She tried to fall back to sleep, but after an hour of tossing and turning it was all in vain. There was just no going back to sleep after such an unpleasant and adrenalin filled awakening. Tossing back the covers, she stomped angrily into her kitchen.

She was going to need a cup of coffee or six.

By six she had accomplished half of her pre-spring cleaning list, and by seven she was showered and on her way to work, ready to start her day. Unfortunately, it only went drastically downhill from there. A quick succession of events happened within her first hour. The coffee she had been slowly enjoying managed to somehow find its way into her lap, not only ruining her favorite skirt, but also burning her in the process. Then, on her way to the restroom to mop up the mess, she was then pulled into an impromptu meet and greet with the new chair of her department. Definitely not the best first impression, as she was flustered from her disheveled appearance- not to mention lacking adequate sleep, she stuttered through the introductions and in the end feeling much like fool.

This inquiry couldn't have been over soon enough for Amy's liking. However, her new boss -completely unaware of her inner turmoil- found her project fascinating, thereby insisting on meeting with her for lunch to discuss her work further. Amy flashed a professional smile at the all too eager woman with large oversized glasses and agreed much to her chagrin. What could she say, after all? _I'm sorry, Doctor Miller, but I was really looking forward to staring at my boyfriends very voluptuous booty as we walked to across the campus for lunch together_. Amy shook her head. No, that would not make a very good first impression at all.

Finally, arriving back at her lab and sending Sheldon a quick apology, she got out her notes, starting where she left off the previous day. Thankful to be back in her space and routine, she sent a quick prayer to a deity she didn't believe in, and just hoped this day would be over quickly. Unfortunately, in her exhausted state, she forgot to turn the ringer back on her phone as she stuck it deep into her purse, just missing the reply text from her boyfriend.

_**Don't forget I will arrive at your apartment at seven so we can discuss the revised relationship agreement.**_

When she at last left work at six that evening, she had forgotten all about her phone, and indeed had forgotten about her prearranged evening ahead.

X

Locking the door behind her, Amy slumped back against its hard surface. She had barely been able to keep her eyes open as she drove home. Even resorting to rolling both the windows down, hoping the evening breeze would help alleviate the exhaustion she felt taking hold of her. She sighed and pushed herself off the door, throwing her purse and keys haphazardly onto the couch as she passed by on the way to her room where she collapsed heavily onto her bed. It would be so easy just to kick off her shoes and let sleep claim her. However, she remembered the toffee-nut mocha she spilled on her skirt earlier that morning, and as tired as she was, she didn't take pleasure in smelling like soured milk. She groaned into her pillow. This day was never going to end. Heaving a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up.

Collecting some underwear and a nightgown, she headed for the hot shower. Turning on the water as hot as she could stand it, she undressed and grabbing a hair tie, pulled her hair back in a messy pony tail. She smirked at herself in the mirror, her hair reminding her somewhat of her bestie. Thoughts of Penny then shifted to Sheldon. She frowned wondering why she had not heard from him today. True, they have gone some nights without even talking to one another but lately their communication since Valentine's Day had increased. Perhaps he was mad at her for canceling their lunch?

She frowned, comprehension dawning she realized that it was she who had not checked her phone all day. Shaking her head, she made a mental note to get her phone just as soon as she got out of the shower. Taking off her glasses, she stepped into the showers welcoming heat; she smiled as she thought back to Valentine's Day and the kiss she shared with her boyfriend.

X

Sheldon wasn't worried when Amy hadn't replied to his message. There were numerous times during their work day when he or she was simply too busy to respond. So when he text her to remind her about their impromptu dinner and revision of the relationship agreement, he gathered she was merely just that. Busy. Later in the day, when he sent her another message about an amusing joke involving a syringe and a kangaroo he heard in the lunch room, he assumed she would instantly respond back with at least an, 'lol.' No such luck. Still, he shrugged it off and went back to his white board. All too soon, he forgot all about the text messages, until much later when a knock on his office door brought him out of his musings.

"Hey," Leonard said, adjusting the strap on this bag. "Are you ready to go?"

Frowning Sheldon looked up at his clock and retrieved his phone from his pocket. Drat. Still nothing from Amy.

He wondered what could have kept her from replying to him. Her work, though not nearly as thought provoking as his own, could become hectic for her in its own way. However, as late as it was, he could see no reason for her delay. Did her phone just lose its charge? He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, as quickly as it came. He knew for a fact she had a charger not only in her lab, but also another one in her car.

A small knot formed in his stomach and he wasn't quite sure where it came from. Curious. This new sensation left him… worried? He couldn't help but imagine many different scenarios in which Amy might have fallen under duress. Was it possible she could be hurt? Could she have gone somewhere and gotten into a wreck?

Somehow he knew this wasn't so, but that didn't make this new feeling he felt diminish in any way. In fact, the longer he looked down at his phone the more the feeling intensified. He quickly brought up her number and called it. After five long rings, just as he feared, the sound of her voicemail filled his ears. He sighed, and hung up.

"Something wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, his brows furrowed in concerned.

"I sent Amy a couple messages today, and she hasn't replied to me."

"Maybe she just got busy?" He suggested. Watching the many emotions crossing his friend's face he asked, "Do you want to stop by and check and see if she's still here?"

Sheldon nodded once, "I think I would like that."

Grabbing his jacket and bag they left together to find Amy.

X

By the time Sheldon and Leonard arrived at Amy's lab the knot in Sheldon's stomach had doubled in size and strength as he stared at the lab's locked door. Once he found Amy, they were going to have a serious talk about this blatant disregard of their daily communication.

"Sheldon it's already, six-thirty we probably just missed her."

"Well this is highly irregular, and I have to say a bit rude. We have plans tonight. One would think, at the very least she would be able to send a reply to the reminder text I sent her."

Leonard rolled his eyes and gestured for them to leave. "Come on, I'll drive you over there."

"You're a good friend, Leonard." Sheldon sighed. "Unlike my hippy-dippy space cadet of a girlfriend."

"Sheldon, she was probably just busy or maybe her just phone died? Did you think of that?"

"Did I think... Of course I'd thought of that, Leonard. Amy isn't that irresponsible. She has a charger in her lab."

"Well, did you do something to make her mad?"

"No, of course not." He sighed as though he were exhausted. "Though, she was uncharacteristically mute last night after girls' night out. Perhaps it is your girlfriend's fault she isn't speaking to me?"

"What would Penny have to do with it?"

Sheldon shrugged, "Who knows what gets into that girl's mind once she has an agenda."

Leonard narrowed his eyes, irritated. "I think you're overreacting because, as crazy as it is to believe, you're actually worried about Amy. The more likely story is you did something to annoy Amy, and now she's giving you the silent treatment."

"We shall see about that." Between the knot in his stomach and Leonard's pessimism, Sheldon's concerned for Amy was quickly turning into annoyance.

X

Knock Knock Knock, Amy.

Knock Knock Knock, Amy.

Knock Knock Knock, Amy.

Nothing.

Specking loudly to the door, he called out, "Amy, are you there? Can you hear me? We agreed on meeting at seven o'clock, remember?"

Still there was no answer. They knew she was home, her car was outside. He decided to use the key Amy had given him a few months back that he could use in case of an emergency. This was clearly an emergency situation if there ever was one. Truth be told, Sheldon wasn't really that comfortable getting into Amy's apartment when she wasn't there. He felt like it was violating someone else's privacy, even if that person was his girlfriend, but his fears lead him to dismiss any guilt he felt.

"Amy, where are you?" Sheldon went in, shutting the door behind him.

X

The hot water not only did its job rinsing away the coffee smell, but then lulled her into a wonderfully drowsy state of semi-consciousness. Leaning against the shower wall she closed her eyes giving in for a moment. What she wouldn't give to be able to just go to sleep right now. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a voice and it sounded faintly like her boyfriend. Warmth flooded over her as she pictured him.

There were so many times lately she would catch him looking at her just a little bit longer than usual. Somehow his demeanor shifted a bit when he would look at her. His eyes lingered just a moment longer, and in that moment Amy could see something new there in his eyes. Who was she kidding, it was everywhere. She could feel it. The looks they shared held something… more. From the moment he kissed her, they had changed.

She imagined the way he looked at her after he kissed her on the train. For a moment, she couldn't believe what happened. Had she just felt Sheldon's lips on hers? Amy heard a drumming noise in the background somewhere. _No, no, no. Stop the drumming. I want to go back on the train_. Was that Sheldon's his voice again? Hmm. She let the hot water pull her further into dreams of her boyfriend's voice.

It was the pounding on her bathroom door that came next that startled her.

Knock knock knock, Amy!

"Sheldon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know, I just posted Chapter one. I'm not one for leaving people with cliff hangers like that. I mean really. FYI, this story will be complete by next week. ;)**

**Again, I don't own them, and this is also un-beta'ed.**

Chapter Two

Amy's eyes snapped open as soon as the pounding on the door began. Confused and startled, she jolted up right from against her position on the wall and lost her footing. Hearing Sheldon's voice, Amy screamed his name as she reached out to grab the shower curtain, failing to get a grip, and went down hard.

Momentarily shaken by her fall, Amy first noticed that intense pain shot down her back and a white hot searing pain in her foot.

Sheldon's panicked voice came from behind the door, "Amy, I'm coming in!"

Amy grasped at the sides of the tub, trying to push herself into a sitting position. She hissed as her muscles rebelled at the sudden movement but at least she could sit up.

As she heard the door open, Amy tried and failed to push back the tears that filled her eyes threatening to escape. Confused, questions flooded her. Just how long she was in the shower? What was Sheldon doing here?

"Amy?"

She gasped just realizing she was still naked, suddenly mortified that her boyfriend was about to see her. Holding her hand out for behind the curtain she gestured for him to stop.

"Sheldon, please don't come any closer."

"Did you fall? I heard you scream." Sheldon said, kneeling down beside the tub, speaking to the shower curtain. In a gentler tone, he asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Yes," Amy replied, cloaking back a sob. "But I'm not dressed. Can you please hand me my robe from the back of the door?"

"Amy this is nonsense, I've seen you naked in this very bathtub before," he chided.

She closed her eyes and bit back a groan as the pain in her intensified. Of course Sheldon would see nothing intimate in helping her now, but that didn't make her feel any less self conscious. "I know, and I can't explain why, but I need you to hand me my robe first. Then you can help me." Amy said her voice breaking a little bit as she sat up fully.

Sheldon shook his head worried and annoyed, but complied. Grabbing her bathrobe off the door, he turned off the still running shower, before handing her the robe.

Amy took it gratefully, adjusting it to cover her best as she could. Then attempting to get to her feet she cried out as the searing pain shot up her foot and back. Overcome by this, she fell back to the tub.

Sheldon's patience was at its end waiting for her and he pushed back the curtain.

Amy took a quick moment to use let out the breath she was holding and push away the tears that rolled down her cheeks before looking up at him.

The knot that was in his stomach earlier in the day was now a fully fledged burning sensation that filled his chest. He was suddenly filled with an irrational need to protect her and help her in any way he could.

"Sheldon, can you help me stand up please?"

"Of course." Kneeling down, he put his arms under hers. "Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll lift you."

Amy nodded, swallowing back another sob, suddenly more emotional with his just his presence. Tears once again filled her eyes.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her gently lifting her to her feet. She gasped as her right foot made contact with the floor and had to balance her weight against Sheldon to keep from falling.

"What is it?" he asked, instinctively pulling her closer to him.

Her heart filled. Sheldon was genuinely concerned and not -as she expected him to be- terrified at their proximity to one another. "It's my ankle. I think I twisted it wrong when I fell."

Sheldon growled in frustration and then shook his head. "What is it with you infernal females and falling in showers?"

Amy looked up surprised by the anger in his voice.

He continued on in a softer tone, "Little lady, you and I are going to have a serious conversation about bathtub adhesives later. Did you know, statistics show bathrooms can be the most dangerous room in your house? Seventy percent of home accidents occur in the bathroom. The combination of water and smooth surfaces makes taking a bath or shower a risky proposition."

He gave her a quick pointed look, which let her know that this conversation was far from over. Sheldon then surprised her again by picking her up in his arms, as if she weighed nothing, carrying her into her room. Sheldon gently set her down on her bed.

He knelt in front of her, his gaze moved up to meet hers. She couldn't recognize his expression as his eyes traveled down her. Swallowing hard, he said, "Well let's see the damage."

Amy wasn't sure what to say but complied. Sheldon shook his head is he took her injured foot gently in his hands, the bruising and swelling already beginning to show around her ankle.

More tears fell down her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly before he could notice. Sheldon looked up to meet her eyes, and caressed her foot, which only made the tears fall faster.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"Why on Earth are you sorry?" he asked, confused.

"Just because… Well, I know how you feel about crying and I'm trying not to."

He took one of her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on her wrist. Clearing his throat, he said, "Amy, you're hurt. And by the look of this foot, I'd think there would be something wrong with you if you didn't cry." He shrugged. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd probably be passed out by now."

Amy chuckled a little at that, but then gasped as he bent her foot a bit to assess the extent of the injury. Pain shot through it and it was all she could do not to cry out.

"You need to go to the hospital," he stated, standing up and pulling out his phone.

Amy shook her head. The idea of going to the hospital for what was probably just a sprain was ridiculous to her. "Sheldon, while I'll admit it does hurt, my foot isn't broken. If you could just go and grab me an ice pack out of the freezer, I'll be fine in a little while."

"Regardless if this is just a sprain or not, Amy, you fell on a hard surface. What if there is something else you hurt that you just can't feel right now?"

"No, I didn't lose consciousness, and besides I think I would know if something else was wrong."

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I am your boyfriend, and while I cannot force you to go, I want you to recall how much I do for you. How many nonsensical girl things I go along with? Not because I want to but because you're my girlfriend." He sounded understandably annoyed.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, I can't drive with this foot and I don't remember you getting a drivers license in the last 24 hours."

"Well lucky for us Leonard is already downstairs with his car."

"Why is Leonard here?" Amy frowned. "Come to think of it, Sheldon, why are you here?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "I'm surprised at you, Amy. Maybe if somebody had remembered to look at their phone once a while, and answer their boyfriend's messages, she would've remembered we had tonight scheduled to go over and revise our relationship agreement."

Realization from the previous night struck her, looking down guiltily at the floor, she said, "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I did forget." Rubbing her hands over her face, she continued, "It's just been a really bad day today, and I was awoken very early and it made me careless. But you're right, that's no excuse, I should have been more attentive. I'm sorry."

"Well there's no use crying over spilled milk." He shrugged, and then moved closer to her holding out his hands to help her up again, "Now, let's get a move on."

"Omm, Sheldon, I'm going to need to get dressed first."

"Okay, what do you require?"

"I have a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt in my dresser."

Sheldon eyed at her curiously, his gaze drifting to her chest where her robe gaped open showing a great amount of cleavage. Amy held her breath, as he guiltily looked away.

He swallowed visibly, "You don't want any underwear?"

X

"May I help you, sir?"

Sheldon smiled at the young girl in hospital scrubs, behind the check-in counter. "No thank you, my girlfriend is back there."

The girl stood up, and pointed at the sign on the doors leading into the emergency room. "I'm sorry but unless you are family member, you're not allowed in."

"But I am her in case of emergency person."

"I don't care what you are, if you're not a family member or her husband, I cannot allow you to back there."

"This is ridiculous," Sheldon snapped back, exasperated that this… fetus was keeping him from Amy. "I've been "back there" with her for the entire evening. I only left because my girlfriend said she was hungry, which is why I have this." He held up the brownie and carton of milk, to make his point. "So, if you will excuse me, miss."

Stepping around the counter and into his way, she crossed her arms. "Sir, don't make me call security."

"This is absurd." His eyes flashed.

"Sheldon, what's going on?"

Just then Amy appeared through the doors being pushed out in a wheelchair.

He pointed angrily at the preteen. "This… this _woman_ would not let me see you because we are not married."

Amy's eyebrows raised, but then noticed her snack in his hands."Is that my brownie?"

"I told you!" Sheldon threw over his shoulder at the girl.

"I'm really tired, Sheldon. Let's just go."

Turning back to the receptionist, Sheldon added, "I'll have you know this is not over. I intend to write a strongly worded letter to your superiors."

The nurse rolled her eyes as if she's heard that a million times. "You do that, Stretch."

He turned to Amy. "Was it a break? Is everything alright?"

The grey-haired nurse behind Amy patted her shoulder. "She's going to be sore but she's just fine. She needs rest for a few days, and it will take a couple weeks for the ankle to heal, but we gave her some muscle relaxers and she should be happily on Cloud Nine very soon."

"Are you sure you checked her for a concussion? She did fall pretty hard. She could have..."

"Sheldon, I'm fine. Now give me my brownie, and go get Leonard so we can stop by your apartment and get your things."

He looked genuinely surprised. "Why would I need to get my things?"

Her face fell. "You're not going to take care of me?" Amy kept her voice even but averted her eyes.

Sheldon frowned, her distress registering in her face. A force greater than himself knew he didn't want to leave her alone after such an ordeal. He took a small step towards her. "You're right; I will stay with you. That was thoughtless of me."

**Again, thank you for reading! Please leave reviews if you have time. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for reading and the fantastic reviews! I love hearing what everyone thinks. It makes me just want to post the entire story right now. Again, un-beta'ed. It's a short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. However, I will post another tonight. Enjoy. **_

Chapter Three

"Okay Amy, here you go. Home, sweet home."

"Thank you sooooooo much, Leonard. You're such a good friend. Isn't he the bestest, Sheldon?"

Leonard looked up from Amy, grinning wickedly at Sheldon. The drugs they'd given Amy at the hospital had fully taken affect, and as predicted, she could feel no pain. "Awe, you're welcome Amy. I'm sure Sheldon will help you feel all better in no time."

Sheldon sent Leonard a silent look that could only be interpreted as hostile.

His eyes lit up once again, "You two kids have fun." Giving Sheldon a wide smile, Leonard closed the door.

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Cuddles."

Sheldon's eyebrows rose as he studied his girlfriend. "It seems as though those muscle relaxers have had the desired effect on you."

"And what effect is that?" She asked, sighing happily and waggling her eyebrows in his direction.

He shook his head, knowing he had bigger concerns than dealing with Amy on raging hormone happy pills. Deciding it would be wiser not to answer her, he instead changed the topic. "Are you thirsty? Would you like a beverage before bed? A hot tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you on the beverage, but perhaps you should just take me to bed."

"You're right, that foot needs to be properly elevated."

Amy pursed her lips together trying not to laugh. For someone with two PhD's and a Masters degree he could be so clueless sometimes. A thought occurred to her, and then eyed him suspiciously. He probably disregards her comments on purpose.

Helping Amy up from the couch he wrapped her arm around him on her injured side, and snaked an arm around her waist to pull her against him. Together they slowly made their way into her room.

Once they reached her bed Sheldon turned face her, his intention to help lower her onto the bed, but Amy had other plans, and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her.

"Thank you, Sheldon for helping me today. It means a lot that you stayed with me knowing how much you despise hospitals."

Telling himself that it was the muscle relaxers doing the talking, what's more, the touching, he returned her hug cautiously. "You're welcome, Amy. It is after all in a relationship agreement that I'd be by your side in these times of need."

She pulled away to look up at him. "I'd also like to think that you did it because you cared."

Their eyes met. As he looked down at her, her hair still up in that ridiculous knot, showing a great amount of her naked neck, his hands unconsciously slid down her back onto her hips. She licked her lips, his eyes followed the movement. He was drawn by a need he didn't understand. Her eyes mirrored his.

Sheldon tore his gaze from her, stepped back from her, feeling as if the air around them was gone. She wasn't quite herself right now. He wouldn't take advantage of that. "Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you need?"

Amy tilted her head to the side, running her eyes up and down her boyfriend. A smile played around the corners of her lips. She opened her mouth to give voice to her thoughts, but immediately closed it when she saw his disapproving glare.

X

At first he thought it was just a dream. No, this was no dream. This was a nightmare. Again her high-pitched screams filled his head. He was sure those screams were coming from Amy. But why would she be screaming? What was happening to her? He only knew he had to find her and help her.

Then he realized with a start, it was not a dream. He was in Amy's apartment and she was screaming. He bolted up from the couch tired and disoriented his knee caught on the side of the coffee table, ignoring the pain, as he stumbled into her room. The first thing he noticed was the kicking. He tried to figure out why she would be kicking so viciously in her sleep.

What in the world?

He called out her name.

Nothing.

He called out her name again louder this time, but still she didn't answer him. It was as if she was still asleep. Just then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was having a night terror.

Pushing his own panic aside, he tried to recall quickly what he read about night terrors.

'_Once you realize that they are having a night terror, make sure that there is nothing around them that they can hurt themselves with. Remove the covers off of them. Gently restrain them if necessary and speak to them in a soothing voice.__'_

Doing the only thing he could think of to do he crawled beside her, turning her to him as he quickly wrapped his legs around hers, preventing her from legs from thrashing and injuring her ankle more. He cradled her up against him, grabbing a hold of her hands he brought his face down beside hers.

Placing his mouth by her ear, he whispered reassuringly to her, "Amy, it'll be alright. I'm here. It's going to be okay. It's Sheldon. I'm here."

He kept trying to reassure her with his soothing voice and after a few minutes, she started to settle down. Eventually, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him breathing heavily.

"Sheldon," she croaked. "W-what happened?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, his breathing erratic from worry, but knowing that she was finally awake he replied, "You had a night terror. I did some research a couple years ago, after Penny mentioned you suffered from them. So I hope you don't mind, this is the only thing I could think of to do."

_He hoped she didn't mind!?_ Speechless, Amy nodded but said nothing.

"It seems as if you'll stop at nothing to get me in your bed."

Amy smiled at his attempt to break the tension. She could feel his legs wrapped around hers, and coupled with the weight of him half over her sent a quick shiver up her spine. Meeting his gaze, he looked at her in a way she couldn't place. She'd never been this close to him without kissing him. His eyes searched hers, as if he was looking for something.

Amy swallowed nervously, very aware of their intimate position and the feel of his body pressed against her.

Sheldon released her hands and legs. Sitting up gently, he checked her bandaged ankle. "How's your foot?"

"It's a dull ache but it's to be expected."

"Would you like another muscle relaxer? It's past the recommended time for you to have another."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, Sheldon."

He nodded. "Well if you're okay, I guess I should go and..."

"Sheldon," Amy started, but paused suddenly nervous. "Could you maybe…"

"What is it?"

"Could you just hold me for a while? Till I fall back asleep?" She asked in a rush, blushing furiously, suddenly very thankful for the darkness.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment, and then got back into her bed next to her. He held out his arm, in silent invitation to snuggle up beside him.

Surprised, Amy happily rested her head against his shoulder. Moments drifted by, Amy knew she was exhausted but all she could do was think about where she was. Where _they_ were, as he hugged her close to him.

Closing her eyes, she breathed him in. She felt his breath against her hair as he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now.

_**Note: I know I said that this story is about the relationship agreement and it really is. I'm getting to that next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome with the reviews! Thank you so much for all the favorites and the follows, too! ~Hugs~ This one is a longer one. More to come very soon. Un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine and I still own nothing.**

Chapter 4

The first thing Amy noticed upon waking up was that pounding in her head was rivaling that of the pain in her body. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she'd been suffering from another hangover multiplied by a factor of ten. She blinked several times before her face scrunched into a grimace of pain.

Unfortunately, she remembered the glaringly sad truth, which was that she had been completely careless and fallen ungracefully in the shower. As if falling in the shower could be at all graceful. She shook her head at herself in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her mind around that she had fallen asleep. Then a thought struck her. Would she have fallen if Sheldon hadn't showed up and surprised her? Then she remembered how she felt when Sheldon came in, how he picked her up, and carried her into her room. Her lids fluttered open and she stared blearily ahead. "Totally worth it." She told her ceiling.

Had he always been so strong?

His height had always impressed her, but when you added the fact that Sheldon apparently had the upper body strength of a character from her romance novels… She threw back the covers suddenly very warm.

Amy's eyes went as wide as saucers as she recalled cuddling with him last night. He actually cuddled with her! Without any arguments, any schedules, any mocking. He simply held her. The burning sensation in her chest made her grab the pillow beside her and squeal into it. Just when she thought she had him all figured out he goes and does something throw her world completely off kilter.

She knew in her own way that Valentine's Day was a turning point for both of them. To be honest with herself, she knew that she cared for Sheldon so much more than she let herself believe for quite a while now. Yet, it wasn't until the night on the train, after he kissed her, and looked her in the eyes asking her if she wanted to come with him, that it finally felt like the moment had come. She could not deny it any longer.

She was in love with him.

In every way a person could be. And at that moment, she was no longer fearful. She knew he was it for her and her for him. The way he looked at her after his lips left hers left her no doubt of his feelings. They were finally laid out for her to see. She now had the courage to admit it to herself. Because that kiss gave her something she had been missing.

Hope.

She grabbed the pillow Sheldon had used snuggled into it and closed her eyes. She wondered just how long he stayed with her last night. Did he leave as once as she fell asleep? Did he go back to the couch? Dare she believe he stayed until he woke up this morning?

Of course, she didn't expect to wake up next to him. She could just imagine him laying in bed beside her thinking about his schedule, what he had to do it a specific time, and how unnatural it probably was being in her bed with her. The thought made her snort out loud.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Popping her head up off the pillow surprised by his presence, she croaked, "Sheldon?"

"I thought I was going to have to come in here and wake you up pretty soon. Half the day is over already."

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly eleven o'clock, and clearly too late for you to have any kind of nutritious breakfast."

"I guess those muscle relaxers made me extra tired."

Sheldon hummed in response, but said nothing.

Amy rolled over onto her side, hissing out loud as the muscles in her back and shoulders rebelled at the movement.

Sheldon eyed her warily. "Are you alright?"

Amy clenched her teeth, and growled. "No, I'm not. I feel like I've been trampled by wild horses."

He shook his head and took a step closer. He held out his hand to help her sit up."Did you know that horses have near 360 degree vision? They do, however, have blind spots which are located directly in front and behind them."He paused for effect, and then continued. "So, if you had been trampled it's probably because you were standing right in front of them."

Amy scowled at the deliberate dig but decided to take the high road and ignore the jibe, although she felt compelled to defend herself. "That's fascinating, Sheldon."

"I know. Well now that you're awake, would you like to me to make you something to drink and perhaps some toast? Coffee or maybe tea? Then you can drink while I go over the itinerary I made for you."

"What?" Taken aback, Amy asked. "What itinerary?"

Sheldon smiled. "I'm glad you asked. With you immobile for the next week or so, I thought the obvious solution was to come up with an itinerary for us. We can start with our plans we had arranged for last night. Get the whole amending the relationship agreement out-of-the-way so we can then enjoy our weekend and plan for the week ahead."

Amy tilted her head to the side, studying her boyfriend suddenly suspicious.

"Now, I warn you that the revision was a bit extensive, but calculating the time we've lost from your sleep-in, we still have time set aside today for lunch, bathroom breaks, and even some fun thrown in there as well."

"Did you schedule in a massage by chance because that's what I need right about now?" she ventured, grumpily.

"You poor kid," Sheldon frowned. His eyes brightened with excitement. "Perhaps we could get you one of those massage chairs?"

She just looked at him. "Yeah that's not the same thing at all, Sheldon."

Sheldon eyed her, skeptically a moment before venturing once again, "Sooooo, how about that beverage?"

Amy heaved a weary sigh. "Fine, I'd like an orange tea please, with honey."

"Fantastic. I'll make you some toast, too. We can get started after you finish."

"Sheldon, before you go can you help me up, please?"

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a present for you," Sheldon started, then leaving the room, he came back moment later carrying a pair of crutches in his hands. "These are for you."

Amy frowned. They weren't much of a present. "Where did you get these?"

"I had some in storage. Leonard brought them by while you were sleeping, and I took the liberty of adjusting them specific to your height."

Amy heaved a weary sigh. "I can't believe you had crutches."

"You know I'm always prepared. Safety first, Amy." Giving the crutches to her he added, "These should make things easier on both of us. Now you won't need to wait for me to get around."

Amy looked at him, quite put-out but mustered some ardor for his benefit. "Great, thank you."

Sheldon gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Awe, you're welcome."

Sheldon turned and left and went to make her some tea. Amy turned her focus to the crutches. She wanted to throw them out a window. She glared at them intently as if it were their fault they were taking away her boyfriend's attention. Defeated, she sighed. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

X

Finishing the toast and tea Sheldon made for her, she sat down on the couch as he propped up her injured foot on a pillow. The last time he took care of her she was sick for a majority of it. And since then, she never got a chance to really enjoy the simplicity of having him so close. At least when she wasn't feeling horrible or around the company of their group of friends. Right now she was very much enjoying having her boyfriend all to herself.

Carefully sitting beside her as much as the couch would allow he handed her piece of paper. "Here's the itinerary, let me know if you have any questions."

She didn't have to plaster a smile on her face anymore. Sheldon sat close beside her instead of moving away. Amy tried not to smile too much as she gazed over the schedule.

"This all sounds good, but why are you leaving at eight?"

"Amy, it's Saturday night."

Amy blinked at him. "Yeah, so?"

"Every Saturday night at 8:30 is laundry night. You of all people should know that. Everyone knows that."

"I do know that, but Sheldon, I have a washer and dryer here. Why don't you just bring your laundry over here?"

"Amy, laundry night is not some willy-nilly party, where I can just come over here and use your machines without a second thought. I need to know the levels of the water, the average temperature, the correct amount of soap to use in association with those variables, also a place to presoak." He waved the suggestion away. "It just won't work."

Amy looked up at him, stoned faced and raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring her look he continued on, "Besides that's where your "fun" starts. Penny and Bernadette said they would come over and entertain you while I do my laundry."

"That was sweet of them," Amy said, a warm feeling coming over her at the gesture of her friends.

"Yes, I thought they'd actually be able to keep you somewhat engaged throughout the night, so that you're not drowsy tonight when we start Supernatural together before bed."

"Super-, huh?" Amy didn't recall that part on the schedule. Looking at the itinerary once again she found what he was talking about. "We are going to watch a movie?"

"Better. It's an entire series."

She stared at him in wonder. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering what to do with all of our time while I was here, and in doing so, I researched a bit and apparently it is now common place for couples to find programs they can start and enjoy together."

"Really?" A warm feeling was running through her, and she now wondered if she had hit her head harder than she thought.

"Yes, in fact I thought we could both pick out one. Howard suggested that I choose Supernatural with you. Apparently, he watches it with Bernadette and she really loves it." His mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.

Amy was about to reply, but Sheldon spoke up again."And it's still airing, so we should be able to catch up in the time necessary for you to recover, and then make it a weekly endeavor."

Sheldon was practically bouncing in his seat. Amy couldn't help but smile at his excitement. If he was willing to cuddle with her on the couch while watching some dopey super-what's-it movie then by all means. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

All she felt was a slow burning warmth in her middle that brought with it a comforting and profound sense of belonging. Her face broke into a genuine smile."Wow okay, I'm really excited, Sheldon. That sounds like a great idea. I'm not sure what I'll pick for mine but I'll think about it and get back to you later."

"Great!" He exclaimed, reaching for his bag behind him. "Now, I made some adjustments, and added the necessary clauses to the relationship agreement. You can look this over, and if you have any questions just let me know."

Amy's eyebrows furrowed together, as he pulled out a folder. "So you've already completed it by yourself? All of it?"

"Of course, and don't worry, I have taken all of your thoughts and concerns into consideration."

Amy deflated, her shoulders slumping back further into the couch. "Sheldon, we were supposed to talk about our thoughts and concerns _together._ What if there's something that I want to add?"

"Think I know you well enough, Amy Farrah Fowler to know all of your thoughts and concerns."

Amy pursed her lips in mild irritation. "We'll just see about that." Sheldon handed her thick folder. "My goodness, Sheldon. How many pages is this?"

"Seventy-five," he boasted, proudly.

"What did you put in here?"

"Oh, quite a bit, actually. I think you'll agree with the majority of it, while the rest I should be able to sway you towards my way of thinking."

"You're awfully confident, Dr. Cooper." Amy quipped, opening up the folder.

Sheldon raised a confidant eyebrow "Geniuses always are, Dr. Fowler."

Seven hours, one lunch break, two bathroom breaks, one snack, and 156 pages later Sheldon and Amy were at a deadlock. Sheldon sat in the armchair glaring at one Amy Farrah Fowler who was sitting across her couch, one foot elevated by a big fluffy pillow, while filing her nails looking very serene and relaxed.

Sheldon side heavily but Amy ignored him.

She tried and failed to hide the smirk that crossed her lips, bemused at his antics. Sometimes he was just plain adorable when he pouted.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?" He ventured, hesitantly sitting up a bit in his chair.

"Can you pass me my nail polish?"

"Sure," he shrugged; leaning forward and grabbing the small bottle off the table. Holding it at arm's length he paused. "First, sign the relationship agreement."

She slowly shook her head. "No."

"Then I won't pass you your nail polish." He put the nail polish back on the table and slid it out of her reach.

"You're being a child."

"You're being a child," he mocked back.

"I'll sign the relationship agreement when you agree to talk about this."

"Amy," he whined, slumping back into his chair. "There's nothing to talk about. You know my feelings on this. You're just not being fair."

Amy's hands fell into her lap as she gaped at him. Using the file, she then began ticking off some of the many things they've discussed. "How is it that we've gone over career changes, finances, -even our future _children_, and yet _this_ is holding you back."

He gave a small huff. "You know very well why."

"Sheldon, I'm sorry but I'm going to put my foot down. There is no way to schedule kissing."

"Amy, the relationship agreement provides us with boundaries, protocols, and parameters..."

"I'm not going to have a scheduled time to kiss my boyfriend!" Amy exclaimed, in a voice loud enough to get his full attention.

"So we're just supposed to throw it all away? Just throw away the agreement like a bunch of hippies." Sheldon threw his hands in the air. Getting up he started pacing. "We'll kiss whenever we want and flaunt it around in front of everybody. At dinner, outside on the curb; heck, why not just schedule a kissing concert for everyone to come watch?"

"I know people that would buy tickets to that," Amy mumbled, under her breath.

"Be serious, Amy." He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"I am being serious, Sheldon," She said, defensively. Setting down the nail file, she continued, "You're the one that's refusing to budge on this. You're leaving no room for spontaneity, and I'm sorry but you cannot schedule that."

"Isn't it better really to have it in a contract? Isn't it better knowing? You'll know when it's coming, _and_ you won't have to worry about _if_ I'm going to kiss you." Sheldon raised his eyebrows, pointing at her. "I know how you females operate. I've live next to Penny long enough to know how mad y'all get from those hopped-up hormones of yours when the man fails to kiss you."

Amy frowned at him as he plowed on undeterred. "Besides, leaving it out of the agreement is more of a disadvantage to you because I won't _have_ to kiss you."

"Exactly, Sheldon! You won't _have_ to kiss me; you'll kiss me when you _want_ to kiss me."

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't want to, huh?" Sheldon crossed his arms defiantly. "I could not kiss you just to spite you."

Amy grabbed the glass of water beside her. Taking a drink, she slowly took a sip, and then fired back confident, "It won't work. You'll want to."

Sheldon groaned, exasperated beyond belief.

Annoyed with herself for succumbing to the emotionality of the moment, she huffed quietly, "Sheldon, I have an idea for compromise, a middle ground, if you will."

Sheldon snorted incredulously. "Oh, I'm positively waiting on pins and needles."

"Okay," Amy turned slowly to look at the frowning man. Gently putting her foot on the floor, she met his gaze. "We schedule kissing on date night."

Sheldon eyed her skeptically. He knew his girlfriend well. Too well. "Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming."

Amy smirked, "but..."

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

She continued in a louder voice, "We also add a clause that leaves the door open for spontaneous kissing by either party, _if_ it fits the requirements of those specified in the 'date night kiss' clause."

Sheldon stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. It had been a long tedious afternoon with Amy, and they've managed excellent progress if he said so himself. They've managed to cover every base a except for one, and for that Sheldon was mentally exhausted. Glancing over his shoulder he checked the clock. Leonard would be there soon. It was almost time for his laundry night. He couldn't miss laundry night and the thought of leaving this unsettled; well, he didn't even want to think about that. If he could just get her to see reason. _His_ reason. Seven long hours of negotiating with his very unyielding girlfriend had come down to this one final item.

He did manage to get his way in almost every scenario; however, Amy was proving to be just as stubborn as he on this final issue. Which brought them to the present. He was locked in a stalemate, for over two hours with a devious vixen. He desperately wanted to be done. Running his hands over his tired face, he sighed. He looked over at Amy, who met his gaze head on. Curses! Weighing the pros and cons of the situation, and their likely outcomes, he came to a quick decision. Throwing his hands in the air he leaned forward. "Fine, you win."

Grabbing his iPad from the coffee table he made the necessary adjustments to the agreement. An hour into the revisions Sheldon had thrown out the paper copy. It turned out that he did indeed know Amy; however, her thoughts and concerns turned out to be extensively more detailed, even for him. Signing with his finger he gave the iPad to Amy, who followed suit grinning in triumph.

**PS: Don't worry. Just because you got the end of the conversation does not mean it's over. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's**** note: Another long one. But you don't mind, right? Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Amy turned at the sound of a door closing just as Penny walked into the kitchen lugging an armful of groceries. She set them on the counter with a groan. Bernadette gathered plates and glasses, as Amy sat in her living room floor surrounded by pillows and blankets. They decided to have a floor picnic, and then they would catch up on _girl_ _talk_ until Sheldon returned with Leonard. Amy rested her head back against the couch. Keeping her eyes closed, Amy's thoughts whisked her back to earlier that day.

_Sheldon passed Amy her iced tea and sat down directly across from her at the dining room table. Both had their iPads out in front of them. Amending the relationship agreement was much more efficient this way, as they both could easily access any point in the document without disturbing the other. They were three hours into the amendment, making excellent progress. _

_Now that they both had fresh beverages, Sheldon's attention went back to the document.__ "__Okay, now that we've covered the more serious clauses...__"_

"_I have to admit, the Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse clause, showed great ingenuity on our part.__"__ Amy interjected._

_Sheldon flashed a proud smile. __"__With a rag-tag intellectual team, such as ours, those zombies won't stand a chance.__" __He picked up the iPad in front of him.__" __Now, let's see, I direct you attention to a new clause, on page sixty-seven. We'll be moving on to a less serious topic, nuptials."_

_Amy had chosen that very moment to take a drink of tea. Upon hearing the words "nuptials" out of Sheldon's mouth, Amy spat its entire contents across the floor beside her. Choking, she managed between coughs, "I beg... your... pardon?" Astonished by Sheldon__'__s openness she couldn__'__t tear her eyes away from the man in front of her. Clutching his iPad close to him in horror, most likely from her spewing her saliva mixed with tea everywhere. _

_She stared at him. Cruelty wasn't a trait that one associated with Sheldon, but before she could stop herself, the question blurted from Amy__'__s lips, __"__Are you serious?__"_

_She was rewarded with a weary sigh. He seemed put out that she questioned him.__ "__I would've thought it was the obvious. It's the next logical step in our relationship.__"_

_Amy didn't know what to say. Tilting her head to the side, she studied her boyfriend. She had a feeling that this was Sheldon__'__s attempt to bring significance and a sense of completion into their existence. As far as Amy was concerned, it couldn__'__t be soon enough. __"__Are you proposing to me?__"_

_Sheldon huffed laugh. __"__Don't be absurd Amy; we are nowhere near there yet. We are simply planning for every foreseeable outcome.__"_

_Amy wanted to be very sure she understood him. "So then by your statement, you are planning to marry me."_

_"Yes." _

_Amy's mouth went completely dry. Before taking another great gulp from her tea, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. He was now looking at her in that way which made her knees go weak. That smug small smile, coupled with the slight tilt of his head. She raised her glass to her dry lips. If it wasn't Sheldon__'__s proposal of nuptials that shocked her, his second one left her completely breathless._

"_I believe it's just as equally important to plan for our future prodigy, too.__"_

_Amy __coughed and sputtered. She shook her head and pushed her tea away. __Narrowing her eyes at him, she caught his gaze. __"__You did that on purpose.__"_

_Sheldon__'__s mouth twisted into a wry smile._

_Grabbing the bottle of her prescription muscle relaxers on the shelf beside the table, Amy studied the label carefully. _"_What are they putting in these things?"_

_Sheldon turned to narrow his eyes at his girlfriend. "I assure you this is no hallucination. I think its best that we are prepared for any and all situations that may arise." He shifted around nervously in his chair, before continuing. "Apparently, you have the power to turn me into some hippie-dippy kissing buffoon, who can't seem to picture a life without you."_

_Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. It was a revelation and she delighted in the blissful ease of it all. There was no doubt in her mind that this was meant to be, and with that profound knowledge imbedded in her heart, she knew that they've would overcome any obstacles along the way. Taking a few deep breaths, Amy met her boyfriends gaze and she grinned at him. __"__Did you by any chance add a section for conception?__"_

"_Well, Miss Smarty-pants, if you would bother to look and read both sections of the agreement, you'll find timetables concerning both marriage and prodigy, along with all of their individual specifics."_

_Amy couldn't help her excitement and dove into the contract, going straight to where it was cited nuptials and began to read as fast as her exhilaration would allow._

_Her grin widened as she read. That is, until she saw the timetable he outlined. "Sheldon," she said, slowly. "I don't understand it says the marriage will take place no later than ten years from now." She let her own iPad fall back onto the table, as disappointment crashed over her. "Have you taken our current ages into consideration when you wrote this?" The math was so simple so to her, but she had no idea his reasoning was behind postponing something he considered an inevitable outcome. She glanced at his frowning face._

"_Is it too fast?" he asked._

_"To fast?" Amy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "How old do you see us when we have children?" Her fingers flew to the next clause. Reading quickly, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. "Four years after we are married, we have our first child. Sheldon, I'll be well into my forties!"_

_Sheldon's eyes widened slightly. "Is that a problem?"_

_Amy huffed a breath. __"__Sheldon, I could recite a list of complications associated with this; however, I'll get straight to the devastatingly obvious and biggest problem with this, my age. A woman's chances of birth defects greatly increase as she gets older and if we go by this timetable, we'd both be taking a huge gamble..."_

"_Well, I think you're forgetting if we made preparations today, and they are later conceived clinically..."_

_Amy cut him off. "Whoa, hold on. Clinically? Do you really think we would still have-" she looked down at the agreement. "_Two_ children clinically? Now at this point in our relationship?"_

_With a look of unnerving calm, she held his gaze until a spark of comprehension dawned on her companion__'__s face. Sheldon looked at her irritated."Amy, we've talked about this before. How was I to know you'd changed your entire opinion on giving birth so drastically?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Amy tried to explain._ "_I'm sorry, you're right. You couldn't have known. But that conversation was before we were in a relationship, before we were planning to someday getting married and before I realized I lo-..."Amy broke off, unable to continue, adverting her eyes from his."_

_He attempted to catch her gaze again, and prompted gently. "Before you?"_

_There was still time for her to demur; to brush off her emotions as something inconsequential but, damn it, if she didn't say something now, she never would.__ "I don't- I don't want to conceive these- our- children clinically anymore, __"__she replied, softly. She couldn't say what she meant to say. It was too much for them right now. She needed to keep her emotions out of this. For now.  
_

"_What are you saying?"_

_Although her better judgment was screaming at her to keep quiet, not to push him, she mentally elbowed it out of the way and pushed forth. This was something she had to do for both their sakes. Amy straightened up in her chair to her full height. "What I'm saying, Sheldon is that I want to conceive and carry our children naturally."_

_Sheldon stared at her for a moment considering this new idea of Amy carrying his children. He assumed her feelings on procreation had not changed from their conversation four years previous. Fascinating. He was experiencing so many new emotions lately he couldn't precisely name the burning sensation filling his chest. Pride?"You would want to put yourself through that kind of pain?" He leaned forward, his voice emphasizing his apprehension for her. "Amy, I've been there. I've seen it. I don't think you understand what you're asking for."_

_Amy nodded. "I thank you for your concern. However, you'll have to trust me, Sheldon, I do know what I'm asking for and it's what I want." Amy paused, breaking her gaze with him and shifting back to the iPad. "Moving forward, with this as a deciding factor we will need to negotiate this proposed timetable."_

_Sheldon crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose we could cut it down to eight years."_

"_Three." Amy countered._

_Sheldon's jaw dropped. "Amy Farrah Fowler, have you lost your mind."_

_Her only response was her raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge._

_"Six," he offered._

_She gave him a narrow-eyed glare,"__Four__."_

_Their gazes locked. It didn't take a genius to do the math. Amy had a point, and with this knowledge she knew she held the upper hand. Sheldon couldn't believe he was being strong-armed by her, yet again._

_He knew he didn't need six years. He did a mental shrug. Heck, he didn't even need four. That time table was there solely for his comfort. Nothing more. He already knew he wanted Amy. It wouldn't take him four years to officially pledge that to her. _

_But she didn't know that. And she didn't need to. For now. In one final desperate attempt to have the upper hand, Sheldon offered, "Five years and then we have the first child after three."_

"_Five years and one."_

_"Deal."_

_Amy stared at him, her mouth twitching with a suppressed smile. When she didn__'__t respond, he looked up at her and raised his eyebrows in question. Amy's smile broke though. __"__I'm sorry to as they say," beat a subject to death," but Sheldon, do you fully understand what I mean by conceiving our children in the natural way?"_

_Sheldon looked up from his iPad that he was typing the necessary adjustments on."Indeed, I do. And I have six years to prepare for it." he deadpanned, looking back down at the iPad._

_Amy_ _was so happy; his flippant remark didn't even bother her. She couldn't believe this was happening. It felt as if she'd won the lottery, the Grammys, the Oscars, and given the Nobel Peace Prize all in one day. She was going to be the mother of Sheldon Cooper's children! _

_Amy giggled in delight and she slapped a hand over her mouth to contain them. _

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm just so happy right now I could kiss you, Sheldon Lee Cooper." The moment the words left her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. She didn't mean for that to come out. She met his startled expression, and then steeled herself for the inevitable brush off. _

_Sheldon licked his lips and then looked down at the floor. His voice sounded rusty, "I would not object to that."_

_Amy couldn't believe her ears. _

_The kiss they shared of the night of the train was initiated by him. The very first kiss she didn't remember. The second was out of pure excitement. She didn't know what to do now. Was she supposed to go to him? She was suddenly very nervous._

_However, before she had the chance to contemplate any decision, Sheldon had already taken the initiative. He took her hand, getting up he pulled her to her feet gently holding her against him so she could balance the weight of her injured foot on her good. _

_Amy was left breathless._

_He cupped her cheek, drawing her face slowly closer to his. _

_"Hoo!"Amy blushed scarlet at the involuntary sound that escaped her. _

_Thanks to Sheldon's eidetic memory, he knew all too well what _that_ sound coming from her meant. Grinning, he dipped his head lower and kissed her. _

As the memory dissolved, she swiftly landed back in the here and now. Her friends were now seated on the floor, looking at her with matching concerned expressions. Amy blushed, being caught in thoughts of her and Sheldon's earlier conversation. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Penny laughed. "Do you want some wine?"

"Oh," Amy shrugged. "Why not?"

Penny jumped up, grabbed a bottle from her bag, and brought it back to the living room, where Bernadette sat cross legged on the floor next to Amy.

Penny sat on the floor in front of the armchair, opening the bottle of red wine, and then poured glasses for them all. She sipped, savoring the rich berry flavor of the pinot. "So Ames, give us all the dirty details."

"Yeah," Bernadette grinned. "Leonard told us those muscle relaxers really helped loosen your inhibitions."

Amy twirled her glass, staring at the red liquid. "I'm not sure what you mean. There really isn't anything romantic about falling in the shower. I was more embarrassed, than anything."

Leaning forward, Penny looked at her best friend as if she were missing something very obvious. "But he found you in the shower. Naked."

"But nothing happened," Amy shrugged. "I mean, I even made him give me my bathrobe before he helped me up."

"Why did you do that?" Bernadette tilted her head curiously.

"I don't know, honestly." Amy took a deep breath. "It's not like Sheldon's never seen me naked before. If you'll remember he gave me a bath once when I was sick. There's just something different about it now. Our relationship is much more intrinsic, and not just physically. Before we were in a relationship, lust was the driving factor, and I didn't have all these feelings for him that I have now. It just makes me feel more aware of him now."

Penny and Bernadette smiled knowingly at that one another.

"What feelings are those, Ames?" Penny gave her a teasing smile, before taking another sip of her wine.

Amy blushed, embarrassed. She just shook her head and took a healthy sip from her glass. "I think you guys can guess what I mean."

"Yeah, probably," Penny began, and gave a sideways glance at Bernadette who was grinning wickedly. "But we think you should say it."

Amy was contemplating her bestie and answered resolutely. "Actually, I want the first time that I say it out loud, to be to Sheldon."

A chorus of "Aww's" rang around the room.

Both girls were grinning madly and Amy felt their eyes on her. She tried to look away, but they just stared at her. "What?"

"He loves you too, you know." Penny assured.

Bernadette nodded. "It's pretty hard to miss. Especially lately."

Amy blushed furiously.

With a renewed sense of enthusiasm, Penny broke the silence."So, nothing really happened? Nothing at _all_?

Amy smiled at Penny, her demeanor softening. While she didn't feel comfortable relaying all the events that took place last night, or this afternoon for that matter, she couldn't leave her poor friends with nothing. "Well, he did pick me up and carry me to my bedroom." Her eyes sparkling.

A look of shock crossed both girls' features as they stared open-mouthed at Amy. Penny looked as if she was having a hard time grasping the idea. "Wait, wait! He physically picked you up?" she asked, stunned.

Amy's eyebrows rose defensively. "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult to myself or to my boyfriend."

Penny waved her hands, backing up she clarified. "Noooo, not you, Ames… it's just were talking about Sheldon. Germaphobe, Sheldon Cooper. The one who will only hold your hand on dates, kissed you once, and can kind of come off as... well, you know... kind of a weenie."

Amy's eyebrows knitted together. She didn't understand how anyone could see him like anything less than Adonis himself. "While I do sympathize with your confusion; I think you are forgetting that since having met him, Sheldon has actually filled out quite a bit. Also, I think his phobia has quite diminished in its intensity towards me and his close group of friends."

The skeptical looks from her friends told her they weren't buying it.

Amy shrugged nonchalantly, adding. "It could also be because I was just clean from a shower." Amy couldn't help the feeling that came back to her from that night and added, "And let me tell you, I could have used another one after he put me down despite the pain I was in."

Penny grinned. "Now, were getting somewhere."

x

The guys sat around that living room and all eyes were glued to the television in front of them. Playing one of their many games, the only sounds that came from them were sounds of dismay or victory, as they battled to take one another down unfolded in front of them.

"Damn it!" Leonard exclaimed, suddenly throwing his paddle on the table in front of him.

"That's not fair," Howard cried, rising from the couch, his indignation resting on Raj who sat beside him. "The only reason I lost was because you took my sword!"

Raj lifted his eyebrows. "Then don't put it down, dude. Finders keepers."

"I didn't put it down; Sheldon knocked it out of my hand!"

"As the point of the game is to "brawl" to the death, all I have to say is this." Sheldon grabbed his water and before taking a sip said, "Too bad, so sad."

"How about a rematch?" Raj suggested.

Howard and Leonard readily agreed grabbing their controllers, but Sheldon looked down at his watch.

"I'm out," he said, rising from the couch. "My laundry should be done in a moment and I have to get back to Amy."

"How she doing, by the way?" Raj asked genuinely concerned.

"She's doing much better, thank you. She will definitely not be one hundred percent for a while, but that's not unexpected with such a severely sprained ankle."

Howard grinned. "So how are sleepovers going with the girlfriend for you, stud?"

Raj giggled.

"Come on, tell us." Howard leaned forward, with a teasing smirk. "Have you two seen each other out of the flannel yet?"

Raj's giggles intensified and Howard sat looking smug.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at their juvenile antics. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Amy and I are not at that point in our relationship and even if we were, it would be none of your business."

"Oh that's right," Howard mocked. "You've already kissed her once this year. Gotta put the brakes on now."

Raj chimed in, "Yeah Sheldon, if you're not careful you might get kissed _twice_ this year."

Sheldon was almost out the door and tempted to ignore the goading, but he was sick and tired of his personal life with Amy being the butt of their jokes. He turned towards them, and glared down at them. "You know, I would find this just _hilarious_ if not for the fact that you- Howard, still to this day, kiss your mother on the lips, and you- Raj, have no girlfriend at all."

The moment didn't disappoint. Howard and Raj looked away guiltily. Sheldon's intensity kept him going though. Years of frustration adding fuel to the fire. "And," he said, pointing a finger at the pair. Unlike both of your _many_ reckless relationship mishaps, I'm actually in a deep, meaningful relationship with the first and last woman I will ever love."

Raj opened his mouth but Sheldon waved him to silence.

"I'm not finished. While I do expect a certain amount of good natured jibs that come out of friendly comradely, I will no longer put up with this intrusive nonsense. For future notice, any cruel mocking towards me or Amy will be met with one of your many questionable indiscretions thrown back in your faces. Now if you will excuse me, I have a girlfriend to get back to." Sheldon was out of the apartment in a shot. Leaving behind three very gob smacked friends.

After a moment, Raj stuttered a shocked, "Did... he just?"

Howard nodded; his eyebrows were in danger of becoming a part of his hairline.

Leonard smirked, proud of his friend for standing up for himself. "Good for Sheldon, you two deserved it."

"Not that," Raj exclaimed. His eyes were wide and giddy with excitement. "Did Sheldon just admit to being in love with Amy?"

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It's my favorite. Please leave me some feedback. I'd love to know how you like this one. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I will always give Sheldon a great amount of reach emotionally. I think he has a way better coping skills than some people give him credit for. Like Jim Parsons said, **_**"He enjoyed it once he got there." **_**Having said that, I don't believe anything else-short of actual coitus is gonna really rattle his cage. So, if you find this chapter a bit on the hard to believe side, I do apologize. This is how my Sheldon wants to be written. By that I mean, I don't own him. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

Thanking the girls for looking after Amy, Sheldon closed the door behind their friends as they left for the evening. He turned to face his girlfriend flashed Sheldon a happy smile of content from her spot on the couch.

Sheldon met her gaze and smiled back. Taking a step closer to the couch with his hands by his side. "Is there anything you'd like before we start _Supernatural_?"

"Actually," Amy winced as she moved her feet to the floor. "I would like to take a bath first and soak my foot for a little bit, if that's alright?"

Sheldon eyed her warily for a moment. "Do you require assistance?" he asked hesitantly.

Amy grinned and shook her head. "Actually, if you could just start a bath for me, I think I can manage the rest my own."

"Alright."

Amy shook her head as she heard him turn on the water.

A few moments later he came back in the room. He looked down at her with hesitation. "I'm really not comfortable letting you get into the tub by yourself. What if you fall again?"

Amy laughed. "I'm sure I can manage, Sheldon." Holding out her hand, he took it helping her stand. "I promise I'm not going to fall."

Sheldon bit the inside of his cheek contemplating that. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

V

As Amy busied herself in the tub, Sheldon took a moment to look around the apartment trying to find make himself useful. It seemed Penny and Bernadette had already cleaned up the dishes before they left. The apartment was neat, clean, and nothing particularly out of order.

Making its way over to Amy's laundry he found a basket full of clothes that had been left unattended.

He called out, "Amy, are these clothes of yours clean or dirty?"

After a few heartbeats, Amy's voice rang back. "It's all clean. Why?"

"I'm going to fold it for you, of course."

"Sheldon, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," he hollered back. "I'm here to help you after all, and it's not like I've never seen your clothes before."

"Okay..."

He took the basket with him into her room and began neatly folding your clothes. He went to her closet and took a quick inventory of the selection of clothes she preferred she hung.

Odd, he thought to himself. It was remarkable how women's clothes were made so much different than a man's. Even the shape of a regular T-shirt seemed to be altered much more. Shaking one of Amy skirts free of wrinkles, he started to the closet, but something black caught his eye as it fell to the ground beside his feet.

Sheldon picked up what appeared to be lace material. Unsure of what it was, he unfolded it and holding it up before him. Whatever it was there wasn't much to it.

He turned the material this way and that, in attempt to figure out what on earth it could be- then it hit him like a photon torpedo. It was Amy's underwear! He threw them away instantly as if he'd been burned. _Good Lord, Amy!_

"Sheldon, did you call for me?" he heard her call from the bathroom.

"No. It's nothing." he cried back, attempting to get his breathing and heart rate back to a normal.

Closing his eyes he grasped for every last bit of Kholinar he knew, as an image of a near naked Amy Farrah Fowler slammed into his conscious. Grabbing the item of clothing by the tips of his fingers he folded it up and placed it beside the other folded laundry on the bed.

He eyed the clothes warily. What other surprises lurked in its depth? However, Sheldon Cooper was not one to leave anything unfinished. He forged ahead, grabbing the skirt he'd been about to hang before he discovered Amy's apparent fondness for lace and hung it up. Turning back laundry, he picked up an innocent looking cardigan, but his attention was captured by another wisp of black clothing.

He looked around the room, as if he was about to be caught doing something wrong, and then snatched up the black material. To his absolute horror - or delight- the black lacy set of underwear also had a black lacy companion. _Her bra. _

Groaning internally he brought his hands to his face which also brought with them the bra he still held in his hand. He realized instantly what he was doing in and tossed the offending garment down beside her underwear.

An internal battle was raging within him. Do not speculate. Do not even begin to form a hypothesis, Cooper. He looked down. Did she always wear things like these under her many layers of clothes? _Great,_ Cooper. So much for not hypothesizing.

This hotsy-totsy from Glendale was going to be the death of him.

Finishing the rest of the laundry he hesitated before the garments in front of him. He would just open the dresser and throw them in. He didn't have to look inside. Just open, toss them in, and get out. Walking over to the dresser, he hesitated for a moment before he sprang open the drawer and - Sheldon his hand poised to drop the garments but stopped short.

The last thing he expected was an array of neatly folded, arrangement of Amy's undergarments. Not only was it perfectly organized, but organized by fabric and color. It was perfect. It was... red satin... Good_,_ _Lord_!

He closed his eyes. He blamed Penny. Only she could have influenced Amy to purchase the full of the contents of a Victoria's Secret catalogue. Who was this vixen? Apparently, Amy had a immense variety of tastes when it came to her under things. Many colors, styles, and fabrics neatly arranged her dresser drawer. With one very fascinating theme. _Less was more_.

Placing the pair in their place he slammed the drawer closed as fast as he could, unsure what was happening to him. He didn't know why he cared about what she wore, but suddenly it the thought of Amy in any one of these made his stomach drop and his heart speed up exponentially.

V

Amy sank into the heat of the water suppressing a groan of utter bliss. Her aching foot already feeling much better immersed in the heat. She let her head fall back to relax against the edge of the tub. She didn't think anything could feel so good. Amy grinned. Well, maybe one other thing, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

_"Amy, are these clothes of yours clean or dirty?"_

After a few heartbeats, Amy answered. "It's all clean. Why?"

_"I'm going to fold it for you, of course."_

"Sheldon, you don't have to-"

_"Nonsense, I'm here to help you after all, and it's not like I've never seen your clothes before."_

Amy bit her lip. "Okay..."

Amy thought about Sheldon and all that he was doing for her. He loathed any changes to his schedule and here he was anything she needed, he was there. No questions, no whining, no bargaining; her needs simply came first. This was the unselfish side of Sheldon Cooper not many had the privilege seeing. This side was hers and no one else's. That very thought made tears prickle at the back of her eyes.

She heard noises from outside the door and wondered what Sheldon was up to.

Amy noticed earlier that he had donned new clothes since returning to her apartment. He wore a blue Superman shirt over a long red sleeve shirt. The blue of his shirt brought out the color of his eyes. Amy couldn't help but let her gaze over him linger longer than she normally allowed herself.

Another noise brought her out of her thoughts and she realized shed been in long enough. "Sheldon, did you call for me?"

Frowning at the counter she realized in her haste, she forgot to grab a clean nightgown.

"Sheldon?"

After a moment she heard his voice from the otherwise of the door. "Yes?"

"I forgot to grab some clothes."

Just then Amy heard a loud "thump" sound that came from the door. _What in the world?_ Amy wondered.

"Which color would you like?"

V

Sheldon ensure that Amy was comfortable on the couch then went back to grab the popcorn he prepared for them.

"Were you able to find _Supernatural_ on Hulu?"

"I did. Also, I found a series of my own for us to enjoy."

Sheldon returned from the kitchen in excitement. Sitting down beside her he asked, "What did you pick? Ooo, no wait let me guess... _Agents_ _of_ _S.H.E.I.L.D, The Walking Dead_, _Stargate_?"

Amy wrinkled her nose at him. "No, none of those. _Once Upon A Time_."

His shoulders slumped. "Once upon a what now?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Once Upon A Time_. It's a show on ABC, and it's currently in its third season."

"You'll have to forgive me, but that sounds like a show for girls."

Amy tilted her head to the side. "Well, many of its elements are indeed geared towards female viewership; however, it also has certain elements in it which I believe that you will enjoy."

Sheldon eyed her suspiciously. "What's it about?"

"It's about fairytale characters, which were cursed by the Evil Queen, and are now living in modern times."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "Really, Amy? Fairytale characters? I don't see how in the world, you would think I'd enjoy any sort of such hokum."

"Well, think about it. It has magic. I know you like magic because a variety of your games and movies revolve around that very theme. It also has a verity of mythical creatures. You can't deny you don't like dragons. I think it is benefits both of our tastes, while it has the heroes and mythical creatures- that you enjoy, it also contains princesses and romance which I enjoy."

Sheldon frowned once the word 'romance' left her lips.

Amy grew frustrated at his attitude. She sighed, frustrated at her own as well. "Sheldon, I didn't question your choice. Can't you just watch this with me this once, without me feeling like I have to force it on you?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "You're right, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

Amy's eyebrows rose, not expecting an apology. "Okay... thank you."

Sheldon nodded, and said, "Well it's already passed ten o'clock. Why don't we start with an episode of each? Then if were both tired we can re-start them in the morning?"

"That would be fine."

"Which would you like to watch first?"

"We can start with _Supernatural_ first." She offered, with a smile.

"Oh goody," He grabbed the remote grinning. "I really think you're going to enjoy this. Howard said Bernadette loves it."

Amy's brows furrowed together. Somehow she highly doubted that.

V

Amy had pulled up the blanket so it was covering half of her face, uncertain of the next time someone would be popping out of the darkness- scaring the life out of her. She had to admit, despite the gore and spooky theme, Amy now fully understood why her strawberry blonde friend enjoyed this so much. The lead characters were downright _hot_! However, their well muscled physiques still did little to keep her from jumping out of her skin. Just then, the woman on the screen let out a blood curdling scream, causing Amy to jump, closing the remaining six inch gap between herself and her boyfriend. Amy smacked him on the arm and hissed, "Sheldon, you didn't say anything about this show being completely terrifying."

Sheldon shrugged not taking his eyes off the screen. "I forgot to mention it."

She looked up at him exasperation painting her features. "I'm confused. How is it that you're able to watch _this, _in the dark of all things, but you can't watch certain scenes of _Indiana Jones_?"

He shrugged again and looked down at her. "It's not such a scary notion when you're not going to be sleeping alone."

She looked up at him taken aback. Wait, _what_? Did he mean what she thought he meant? His attention went back to the show. She attempted to tease him but shock clouded her tone, making her voice shake with half excitement half disbelief. "So you're sleeping with me now?"

Sheldon looked away, clearing his throat. "I thought it would be best, in case you had a night terror or if you needed anything." Looking back at her he admitted, "And also because this show does, if you forgive the expression, 'freak the bejesus out of me'."

Amy studied his profile for several moments, before her attention went back to that show. A small smile formed on her lips. "Okay."

V

Halfway through_ Once Upon A Time_, Sheldon's spoke up. "I don't like the Evil Queen."

"I don't know," Amy said, thoughtfully. "I kinda feel sorry for her."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Feel sorry for her? That is preposterous nonsense, Amy. She's the bad guy or gal if you prefer."

"True, but look at how she is with her son. There's something tender about her. I don't know I'm just not ready to write her off as completely evil yet."

"Only time will tell, however I considerably doubt it."

V

Amy was asleep against his side. The second episode of _Supernatural_ ended ten minutes ago and since then, Sheldon was using the time to gaze down at his companion. His arm was around her and had been through a good portion of the episode. He found it oddly enjoyable being the one to provide comfort to someone. More particularly, to Amy.

Looking down at her, he took in her features without the worry of being caught staring. Being very careful not to wake her, he slipped the glasses from her face. While he was never one to be overly sentimental, he found himself with a great fondness for her features. Her high cheekbones, inquisitive eyebrows, his favorite green eyes hidden behind her closed lids held the longest set of dark eye lashes...

That feeling of warmth rushing to his chest hit him with a great force. He knew this feeling now. It's name. Something he was certain he never wanted to feel but something that grew slowly from an unlikely friendship. He would tell her someday soon. He was _almost _there. Ready for that step with her.

They had agreed that tonight would be the last night he stayed with her. Getting back to their old routines, the only change would be that he and Leonard would be picking Amy up until she was able to drive. He didn't really like the idea of her being left alone, but Amy pointed out she did have the crutches and it was only a sprain after all. For now he knew he should wake her, so they both could get some sleep.

"Amy." He whispered, close to her ear. Nothing. He tried again. "Amy."

"Hmm?"

Her arms wrapped around him tighter, as she snuggled further into his chest. Sheldon sighed. "Amy Farrah Fowler, wake up," he said, shaking her a bit more.

"Nooooo. I'm comfortable."

Attempting to untangle himself from her, he replied, "Yes, but I'm not, little lady… and I have no desire to wake with a sore neck."

"Fine." Amy sat up rubbing her eyes, but still sat unmoving.

"Come on, I'll help you hop."

Once in her bed, she took no time snuggling into its warm depths. Sheldon shook his head. Going to the bathroom, he dressed for bed and brushed his teeth. Once he was done he made his way back to her room. The light from the window provided him with just enough light to make his way to the far side of the bed.

Lying down beside Amy he closed his eyes. The sheets smelled like her. He found that comforting. Just then, Amy turned to face him. His eye met hers; she seemed to appear wide awake. "This is our first official sleepover."

He looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose it is."

"And wouldn't you agree that movie night is by extension another form of date night?"

He couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. He gave a mental head shake. _Vixen_. "I would... Agree."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Amy..." He attempted to warn, but was cut off.

"Sheldon, as much as I wish I could take credit for the idea, it was by your insistence that it be scheduled in the agreement."

She had him there.

"One kiss?" he confirmed.

"Mmm hmm."

He shook his head and rolled to his side beside her. In the same movement, he cupped her face in his hands and lowered his mouth towards hers. His breath whispered across her lips. "Just one."

"Sure..." She whispered back, before grabbing the back of his head, closing the distance between them.

_The End._

_Thank you to everyone for all the fantastic reads and reviews. Please, let me know what you thought of the end. I didn't want to leave it here, but then I'd be wondering into AU and I'd rather wait for The Indecision Amalgamation to continue this. So this might end up a continuation, we'll see. Again thank you all!_


End file.
